Lists
by RemyMcKwakker
Summary: When life gets complicated, Tyson likes to make a list. ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything copyrighted, registered or trademarked.

* * *

**Lists**

When life got complicated, Tyson liked to make a list.

Right now, he was sitting on the dojo's roof, holding a pencil and notebook. He had just had a huge fight with Kai, and he didn't even know how it happened. Kai had just started yelling like crazy till Tyson was forced to escape to the peace and quiet of the roof.

So now Tyson was sitting up here, thinking, his box of old lists beside him.

Tyson started writing.

_Possible reasons why Kai is mad at me._

_1. I did something wrong ... what?_

_2. He's pissed off at something else and is using me as a punchbag._

_3. Our training isn't going the way he planned ... don't know why. We're trying our best._

_4. Hiro burnt his toast. Again._

_5. He is sick of me and wants me to go away._

Tyson stopped writing. He had just heard Kai climbing the roof. At the speed of light he shoved the pencil and the notebook into the box, but he was too late. Heaving himself onto the roof, Kai said suspiciously, "What were you writing?"

"Nothing ..."

"Don't lie."

"What do you care? You're mad at me anyway."

"I want to know what you're writing. Now. And you will show me."

"I will not."

But before Tyson could stop him, Kai had grabbed the box and opened it. Taking out the notebook, he looked at Tyson.

"Give that back," said Tyson desperately. He made to grab for it, but Kai shoved him off the roof.

Tyson landed (amazingly) on his feet. Glaring at the roof, he yelled, "Don't read that, Kai!"

But inside he knew, Kai was reading them.

Tyson sighed. There was nothing he could do. Kai was physically stronger than him. If he got shoved off the roof again, he was probably gonna break his neck. So he just gave up and went inside, hoping Kai wouldn't kill him after reading all those lists.

* * *

Kai sat on the roof, reading the notes. He had never known about this particular habit of Tyson's. He read the list Tyson had just written.

It was several minutes before he could digest the last line. _5. He is sick of me and wants me to go away. _Is he nuts? wondered Kai. Why would I want him to go away? For one thing, he's my best friend. For another, _I_ live in _his _house, not vice versa. What was he thinking?

Kai put that list aside and took another one out. It was dated the day Kai had left for the Blitzkrieg Boyz and eventually, BEGA. Kai started reading, feeling somewhat apprehensive.

_Possible reasons why Kai left us for the Blitzkrieg Boyz:_

_1. He thinks we're not good enough or strong enough._

_2. He was dissatisfied with our training._

_3. Hiro pissed him off some way or the other._

_4. He wanted to win the Championship. _

_5. He was jealous of Daichi because he's my Tag Team partner and has a bigger chance of winning the Championship._

_6. He wanted to annoy Tala by being on his team. Haha, least likely._

_7. He thought I'm not good enough to be on his team._

_8. He hates me and would do anything to be away from me._

_P.S.: What is it about me that makes him hate me? Am I really that annoying?_

Kai stared at that list. He couldn't believe Tyson. Maybe Tyson had lost his head. Kai replaced that list in the box and took out one dated the day Ray and Max had quit.

_Possible reasons why Ray and Max quit._

_1. I wasn't letting Max have enough sugar._

_2. Ray was missing China._

_3. They both wanted to win my title._

_4. They didn't like Daichi and Hiro._

_5. I didn't let Max watch _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ the night before._

_6. They both are sick of me and want to be against me. What did I do?_

_P.S.: Why would they be against me? Am I that bad a jerk?_

OK, thought Kai, putting the list back. Now it's confirmed. He REALLY has lost his head. He took another list and began reading, somewhat afraid of what he would find written there.

_Possible reasons why Kai left us for Black Dranzer:_

_1. Dranzer wasn't strong enough._

_2. We were all too annoying._

_3. He missed his Grandfather. Haha, fat chance._

_4. He wanted to be on that red-headed Russian - what's his name? - his team._

_5. He got sick of Kenny knowing everything he didn't._

_6. Or, he got sick of me._

Shaking his head, Kai put that list back and took out the last one.

_Possible reasons why Hiro left._

_1. I don't know why he left. How should I? He didn't tell me._

_2. Maybe he got sick of me. Yeah, that must be it._

Kai didn't read anymore. He put all the lists back, closed the box and jumped off the rooftop. He entered the dojo and marched straight up to his and Tyson's room, the box under his arm.

* * *

Tyson was sitting on the bed, listening to his iPod. It was his favorite song.

_Give me reason, to prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide  
_

He didn't notice when Kai entered, carrying the box of lists. In fact, he only knew Kai was there when Kai sat on his bed, yanked the iPod out of his ears and said, "You are such a moron."

"Why?" asked Tyson, wearily.

"Because - who on earth gave you the idea we left because we were sick of you?"

"Why did you read those lists?"

"Answer my question first."

"No, you answer mine."

"Answer. My. Question. Now."

"Not. Before. You. Answer. Mine."

Kai sighed. Tyson was _so_ stubborn. He said, "Because I wanted to see what you'd written."

"Why? Those lists were private."

"I know."

"So? Why did you read them?"

"I wanted to see what you'd written, 'cuz see ... you're not exactly the type that writes a lot ... so I guess you could say I was curious. Now you tell me: what gave you the idea that we were all sick of you?"

"I don't know," said Tyson, looking at his feet. "I mean, why else would you all leave?"

"Tyson," said Kai. "We all had our reasons, and you know that. But that doesn't mean we were sick of you, does it?"

Tyson looked directly into Kai's eyes, and suddenly found he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh yeah?" he yelled. "Then why do you keep getting mad at me? Why do you keep yelling at me? Am I some sort of - some sort of punchbag? Every time something goes wrong, you yell at me. WHY? Because I'm just standing there or what? You know what, Kai? Other people exist too! You wanna yell at something, you yell at them! Or better yet, at the walls, 'cuz oh yeah, they can't hear you!!! Just get off my case, please!"

"Tyson," started Kai. "I -"

"I said 'Please'!" interrupted Tyson, furiously wiping away the tears that had come in his eyes. "Can't you leave me alone now?"

"I am not going away," said Kai firmly. "I am staying right here."

"Why?" said Tyson. "Just so you can see me be miserable? I'm telling you, Kai, go away!"

"No," said Kai, stubbornly. "I am not going away."

"JUST GO!!!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Yes."

"You're also a moron."

"I know."

"And a duck."

"A duck? Well, maybe."

"And a rat."

"If you say so."

"What is your problem, Kai?" asked Tyson, frustrated.

"My problem?" said Kai. "My problem is YOU. You keep thinking the world is against you."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did. And you know what? The world isn't against you. So stop thinking that way."

"I never thought that. But what I do want to know is," Tyson sat up straight and looked Kai straight in the eyes, "why'd _you_ yell? I don't even know why you were pissed off in the first place."

"Because Hiro burnt my toast. Again."

_At least I got something right_, thought Tyson. Out loud, he said, "So what was my fault in that? Sitting at the table too?"

"No," said Kai impatiently. "The reason I yelled is -"

Kai stopped. Why _had_ he yelled?

"See!" said Tyson triumphantly. "Even you don't know why you yelled!"

"I guess I yelled just because I had to," said Kai, resigning himself to the fact that Tyson was right.

"You didn't have to," Tyson told him.

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Then how do I express it?"

"I don't know ... maybe call Hiro a bad cook?"

"Yeah, that'll help."

Tyson laughed. "Yeah, it will. Or else you take anger management classes."

"Haha, real funny."

"Yeah? I didn't think so."

* * *

Ten minutes later, when Hiro opened the room door to see what they were up to, he was surprised by the sight of Tyson and Kai laughing their heads off. They stopped when they saw him. "Bad cook!" yelled Tyson.

"You owe me toast," Kai told Hiro, somewhat more calmly than Tyson had.

"Toast?" said Hiro, perplexed. However, he didn't have time to think on it, as Kai and Tyson both grabbed pillows and ran after him, yelling "Bad cook!!!"

Some time later, Kai and Tyson returned to their room, exhausted. Tyson collapsed onto his bed and returned the pillow to its proper place. Kai did the same, saying, "I have to admit, that was fun."

"Yeah," agreed Tyson. Then he looked at Kai. "You're not mad at me anymore, are you?"

"I wasn't mad at you in the first place," Kai told him.

Tyson smiled at Kai. Kai smiled back, thinking, _I thought I already knew everything I had to know. But I guess there's still a lot to learn ... _To Tyson he said, "Hey ... you know what?"

"What?" said Tyson.

"We're not sick of you, OK? So don't ever think that."

Tyson smiled again. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

The next day, Tyson carried the box of lists up to the attic. He put it in a corner where he knew nobody went, and climbed down the ladder to the main room. _Hopefully,_ he thought, _that box ain't comin' out again._

_

* * *

_

So ... how was it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me, please!

ciao,

RPnM007

P.S.: Can somebody please tell me what "AU" means?


End file.
